Never Love Again
by o0o-Chelsea-o0o
Summary: After Kagomes tragic death, Inuyasha swears to never love agian. But will a young women with a similar past, and future goals change his mind. InuyashaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I dont own Inuyasha...Yet, lol, just kidding 

A/N: Ok this is my first chapter, and my first story, so, it might not be so awsome but, I hope that YOU like it.

* * *

He was sitting there. For almost fifteen days he had just been sitting there, high in the tree. He had not eaten or slept, only thought about what he had done wrong. How it had happened. How he didn't fulfill his promise to protect her. His white hair was blowing around his face and his golden eyes were lost, like he was hollow.

It had happened so fast. They were just sitting in the field, watching the sky, relaxing. They had defeated Naraku only a few weeks ago and this was what they did when they were together. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and he were all peaceful; they didn't have a care in the world, and were not ready for the sudden attack.

He had felt a shift in the wind, he felt something was wrong, but he didn't know what it was. He sniffed the air, no unfamiliar scents. He looked around, nothing, it was just him and his friends. Then he herd a twig snap. He looked around again, sniffed the air again. Nothing.

_It's probably just Shippo, just playing around. That's all. _That's what he had told himself. And then he smelt smoke. Then they all saw _it. _It was nobody but a normal man. Kagome jumped and let out an _eeep! _But he just stood there, waiting for something. Then Sango broke the silence.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

Then the stranger looked at them all, and suddenly he couldn't move. He felt groggy and exhausted. Obviously Sango and Miroku felt it as well. But not Kagome. Then the stranger pulled out of his coat, a dead furry animal. _Shippo._

Kagome screamed and he saw tears falling down her face. He tried to snarl, but he couldn't. He felt hurt, his friend was dead. And he couldn't save him.

Then he saw the man move fast, incredibly fast. And he wasn't a man anymore. He had claws and was somehow different. He let out a pitiful_ "No!" _And tried to move forward to protect her from the stranger. But he couldn't move. Then darkness was starting to move in on him. Sango and Miroku were all ready passed out on the ground. And the last thing he heard was Kagome's sweet voice lased with fear. _"Inuyasha!" _Then there was nothing.

He awoke to the sick smell of blood. It was strong and there was a lot of it. And it was a very familiar scent. _"Kagome!"_ He jolted up off the ground and looked upon the pieces of her. He looked away and yelled and screamed her name. He heaved, more than once. Tears were streaming down his face. And then his companions awoke. Sango burst into unstoppable tears and Miroku was horrified and stunned.

Then he got up and ran, he ran for hours fast and hard. He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to die. Then he got to the tree, the tree she had unpinned him from. Right outside of the well.

He had been sitting in the tree for fifteen days. Crying, and in total agony, _I could have been so much nicer to her .I could have been nicer to Shippo too. I should have told her how I felt about her. I should have known! I should have been able to stop him, and save her! Who was he? What was he? He had no scent. _He asked the questions over and over again. But only one thing was certain, she was dead and gone forever. Just like Kikyou.

The first five days were lost in mourning. Then he started to clear up, and all he could think about was what he could have done. And then revenge, he was going to find that _thing_, and kill it!

Then off into the distance he heard footsteps. He smelt the familiar sent of his friends. They had obviously come to the same conclusion. There eyes met and everyone new what there mission was they new what they had to do. They were going to find that _thing_ and kick the living shit out of him. He was going to pay. _It_ was going to die!

They started out on there journey not speaking, only walking. They stopped only when it was late and dark at night, and started out again in dark early morning. They didn't eat much. Sango cried often. He was a zombie, the only one who was part way alive was Miroku, and what you would call "alive" was certainly not anything that could remotely call living.

Then over the days they started to talk about _it_ more and more wondering where it came from and what it wanted. But after five days of there journey they came to the place where it all began. In the meadow.

There was a deep red stain in the grass where she had died, and a big pile of overturned dirt wasn't too far away. Then there was a smaller grave. Obviously for Shippo. He nodded at the grave, and anger overfilled him. He wanted to yell and kill something right then and there. But he paid his respects to his friends, in a decent manner.

He sniffed and tried to find _his_ scent but even if he did even have a scent it had been too long to find it now. The only thing he could smell was Kagome's blood.

They decided to look for him on foot. _It_ was obviously a killer and someone would know something about _him. _They would find _him_.

They camped that night not far away from there graves. He couldn't sleep, and he didn't eat. There was only one thing on his mind. Kagome, and Shippo, and revenge for there deaths. He was mad, and angry, but no matter how hard he tried to cover up his other feeling with anger and grief, there was still a deep feeling of heartbreak. He had loved her very much, and would never forget her, ever. Although he wanted to forget her so he could move on, but a part of him wanted to remember her forever so she could live forever in him.

But there was one thing that he would never ever do. _I will never love again._

But fate had something else in store for him. And surely he would find love again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I dont own Inuyahsa... Sorry... 

Ok, things in this story move just a tad fast, so I'm sorry...Oh and this chapter is sorta like 'that was toataly bound to happen' Anyway, I hope that you like it!

* * *

It was early in the morning, as usual. He got up and walked toward his deep sleeping friends. He kneeled by Miroku, "Get up." He said flatly. Miroku just rolled over. It was a little earlier than they normally got up, but he didn't want to wait any more. He hadn't slept and he didn't want to think about anything anymore.

"Fine!" He hissed. He would give them a few more minutes. He went by the tree he had recently accompanied that night. He sat at the trunk, and just placed his head back, and closed his eyes, _just to rest_, he thought. But that was all it took. He was dead asleep, and in total darkness.

Then he saw a light pink glow. He looked towards it. Then he saw her, from a distance at first, but she was walking towards him! _Kagome? _Yes it was her! _Kagome!_ She smiled at him, and put a hand on his cheek.

_Inuyasha, please, you need to let me go_.

_No, Kagome, I loved you. I don't want to loose you. _He whispered. She gave him a small smile.

_I loved you too. _She said_. But you need to move on. And you must love again. You are a lover. That is a part of you. You have to, or you're not the same. I loved the old Inuyasha. Don't change. There is love out there waiting. _

_I will never love again. _He said plainly.

_Please you must_. She begged. _Or I can't move on. I have to know that you will be happy. _

He looked into her big brown eyes_. I'm so sorry Kagome. I should have protected you better. I didn't mean to be so mean to you all the time. I loved you, I really did. _

_Shhh. _She put a finger to his lips. _I know, I know. And I forgive you. Don't worry._ She kissed his forehead. _Now you need to wake up. True love is not far away. _

_What? I don't want to love another wench. My heart can't take it! None of them survive! And every girl is the same! _Oh man! Why did he have to mouth off like that?

_Sit boy! _Crash! His face it the ground with a thump.

_She can even sit me when she's dead_! _Wait what am I saying._ He was awake now. His face hurt. _So it was real? Did I really see Kagome's spirit?_ He looked around. Everything was the same as it had been, except that he felt different. He felt like a load of bricks were taken of his back. He felt relived. Then he saw a lump in the shadows_. Oh hell no, that would be impossible!_ He reached for it and looked at it better. It was Kagome's backpack. He smiled. And then he cried, silent tears fell down his face. But they weren't sad tears they were happy.

"Miroku! Get up you pervert monk!"

"What?" Miroku was up in a heartbeat, surprised that Inuyasha had said so many words, and had said them like his old self. Sango was up too, just as surprised. Then they both looked at him. He was standing taller. And was looking like his old stubborn, asshole self. He had a smirk on his face, and he was holding something. It took them both a half a second to realize what it was.

"Where did you get that?" Sango's voice was surprised. He grinned. And told them to get up, and that he would tell them all about it when they get going.

They had walked for almost an hour. He had told them everything that happened. They were all silent trying to think about what had happened, and why. Miroku was the first to speak up. "What did she mean by, 'there is true love near'?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I am happy for you, Inuyasha. I bet that you feel a lot better." Sango was happy for him. He was his old self, and she had missed had missed him. He wasn't solid ice anymore, he was talking.

"I think that there is a village nearby." He said. "We can see if anyone knows anything there." Then there was a crash, they turned there heads toward the sound. Then they heard some swords clinging, and a few war cries.

"Let's check it out." said Sango. They walked toward the noise. Then they poked there heads out of the bushes. And what they saw was something they couldn't believe.

* * *

So there you go! I will be posting another soon... I would appreciate if you left a review, just to tell me that some one is reading my story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I dont own Inuyasha, but it would be realy cool if I did!

Ok weird things happen in this story... Theres a new character and everything! But more drama... Sorry. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The first thing that happened to Inuyasha was the overpowering smell of fresh hot blood. Then he saw _It._ And _It_ saw them. Miroku and Sango were already on there knees, and he couldn't move but he didn't feel disorientated, he just couldn't move_. How does that guy do that!_ He thought. 

He then started to think about what was going on. _It_ was in a duel. Then he saw her. She had brown hair, it was think and wavy, and was long. She had incredibly fierce blue eyes. And she was pissed! She pulled a knife out of nowhere, and threw it. It would have got him right in the forehead, but he moved fast, to fast. She was staggering. She wasn't hurt, but he was trying to put her to sleep. She was fighting it.

She pulled out another knife, threw it. He dogged it again. She let out a wail. Then she stopped and closed her eyes, _oh no! She is giving in!_ She took a deep breath. Then opened her eyes, she had collected herself and was now looking like there was nothing wrong with her, like she had started out fresh. And with a fierce expression and a war cry, she pulled out knife after knife, throwing them with skill and speed, but missing every time. He was too fast. Then she started to pat herself everywhere. She was out of knives. "Shit!" she said.

Then _It_ took a step forward, towards her. She wasn't moving. _She probably can't move._ _It_ was moving towards her. She was looking at the ground, purposely. It was right in front of her. He pulled her chin up and looked right into her eyes. She cried out, and went limp. Then he let her fall to the ground. Then he looked at Inuyasha, and smiled. A very cruel evil smile, then he was gone in a puff of smoke.

He started to feel his limbs again. He staggered forward towards her. She was on the ground, and in a deep sleep. He rolled her over, so he could see her face. She was fine. Not injured, just sleeping. He looked around there were knives everywhere. _This must have been a long battle. _He thought. Then he looked toward the pile of limbs and blood. _This must have been her companion._ He remembered when he woke up and saw Kagome, he didn't was this girl to have to go threw with that. He started to dig.

When he was done filling the grave back up with dirt. He heard some movement. He looked towards the girl. She looked like she was trying to move trying to open her eyes. She moaned, he moved towards her. He was standing over her. She jerked her eyes open. And saw him. "Who are you?" she said. She looked tense like she was ready to attack.

"I'm Inuyasha, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He paused. "Are you all right?" She nodded. Then she looked passed him toward the grave he had dug. Her eyes filled with tears. They started streaming down her face. He looked away, he hated watching girls cry. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said, and then walked toward his friends.

He woke them up. Sango and Miroku introduced themselves, and she said her name was Temari. She let Sango comfort her. After a while she started to talk.

"He knew what the dangers were. I told him that it was dangerous to be with me." She was obviously talking about the person under the dirt. Her companion was her lover. "He always kills the people close to me." She said with a hateful sound in her voice.

"Then you knew who that person was?" Asked Miroku.

She laughed a hateful laugh. "Of course I do, he is my half brother." Everyone gasped. "His name is Nike." She stopped. "It looks like he killed one of your companions as well." Everyone gave her questioning looks, "I can tell." Was all she said.

Sango told Temari everything that had happened which took a while because she had to explain who they were first. "You were the ones who defeated Naraku?" They nodded. "Yes, that explains why he wants you."

Then she explained herself. "My father was a living spirit. And he loved my mother and Nikes mother. Nike was older, of course, by ten years. But his mother died during child birth. My father disappeared shortly after leaving my mother. He left me and my mother alone to fend for ourselves. Luckily she was a warrior, so we knew a lot of good people. But Nike, who I didn't even know at the time, was left to fend for himself. "He was found by an evil village, who taught him dark magic, and horrid ways." She paused, and then started in again. "My mother was killed by him, leaving me in the charge of my mother's friends. Each one that tried to take care of me, he killed. Luckily I learned to fend for myself. I didn't want anyone else to die because of me. So I lived on my own for a long time. But then I met him" She nodded toward the pile of dirt. "And he had lived for so long, I thought that, he might make it." She stopped, chocking back the tears. "I was wrong."

"Why dose he take the ones close to you?" Miroku asked.

"He wants me to go to him." She said plainly. "He kills people that I am close to, so that I will try and find him, and challenge him. I am a strong warrior; he wants me for his army." She stopped and looked at there questioning looks. "He kills people's friends and lovers, just so that they will fight him. He only picks the strongest warriors.

"They challenge him to a battle. If he wins, you must give him your soul, and serve him, forever. If you win, he dies. No one has gotten close to winning though. Ever."

Inuyasha had to speak up now. "If it's a fight he wants, a fight he's going to get." Sango and Miroku nodded there heads.

"You should come with us." Added Sango.

"Yes we could use you." Miroku chimed in.

"You know the risk that you put yourselves in if you travel with me."

"Don't worry, were not afraid." Said Miruko.

"Alright." She said, and then got up and walked around picking up her knives that were scattered everywhere. They all helped. Temari kept looking at Inuyasha, almost starring.

"Look wench, if you got something to say, say it!" He said angrily.

"I was just wondering if… well, uhh, never mind." She said.

"Hey! Spit it out!" He yelled.

"Fine!" she yelled with equal force. "What the hell are you!" She yelled.

"What?" He looked at her dumbfounded, _how could she not know what I am?_ "You don't know?"

"No! If I did, I wouldn't have asked!"

"Maybe it is better if you don't know." _Wow she must have been really secluded. And what's her problem? No one has ever talked back to me before. _Then he started to really look at her. She was a half head shorter than him, and she was wearing black pants and a black shirt and a long black cloak. She had an awesome figure. She had big boobs and was in good shape. _What are you thinking?_ He could have kicked himself. He was attracted to her, but she was a bitch! _Was this the girl that Kagome was talking about?_ _If so she got it all wrong. She is not my type at all. _

* * *

Hmmm, what will happen next? Ohh and im sorry that im not telling you any warnings like I should... Like, there is some cussing... and I think some adult things might show up in the future... Like kissing, and, more... lol 


	4. Chapter 4

They had walked almost all day. She had told them she knew exactly where to find Nike. So they all followed her. They stopped only once, and when they did she looked at them with questioning looks, "Are you injured?" She asked them. They laughed, and shook there heads. "Then why did we stop?"

Inuyasha knew what she was thinking. He had wondered that same thing too at first. "They need to rest." He said. She nodded her head. She had hardly said a word the whole day, and every once and a while he could smell the salty tears on her face. Then night fell, and they stopped again. "We will camp here tonight." He said. She nodded. Inuyasha got into Kagome's backpack and took out the few supplies to make the ramen. He made some for her first. He had heard her stomach growled throughout the whole day.

"What is it?" She asked, sniffing it.

"Just eat it." He said hotly. "Or I will!" She handed him the bowl.

"I'm not hungry. You can give it to them or you can have it for yourself." _What! That liar! She is too hungry! Fine if she wants to starve she can!_

"Fine!" He handed the bowl roughly to Miroku. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with looks that basically said "I think we found someone just as hotheaded as Inuyasha." He gave the next bowl to Sango, and then made one for himself. She just sat there looking at him, his ears his eyes, his claws, everything. He looked up and glared at her. He didn't like people staring at him.

"Stop staring at me!" He yelled. She jumped up, and walked away. He could have sworn that he heard her say, "_Sorry." _under her breath. She was gone for a long time. Miroku and Sango went to bed, but Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He didn't know where she was. _Arrrg! Why should I care where she is? _ But all the same he got up and went off in the direction she went off to. He smelt the air; there was nothing. A few moments later he could smell salty tears and he fallowed the scent.

He stopped, the smell was strong here, and he should be able to see her by now. He looked around then he looked up. She was sitting in the tree. Legs crossed. "Hey what are you doing up there?" He yelled. She turned around, not letting him see her. He jumped up right behind her; he sat on the branch that was close to hers. She started franticly wiping away the tears. Then she turned towards him.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked. He just looked at her. He knew exactly what she was feeling. He wanted to reach out and hold her, comfort her. But he didn't, she would probably push him off the tree. _Plus why would I want to comfort her?_

"I know how you feel." He said.

"Ha, no you don't, you have no idea!" She turned again. Tears were starting to fall.

He sucked up some air. "Yes I do. I know what it is like to be alone. I know how it feels to loose someone close." And as much as he hated to admit it. "We are very much alike."

She stopped and considered this. "No, you are not an outcast, you have friends."

He laughed at this. _Not an outcast!_ "I am more of an outcast than you think." She turned around to look at him. Then she reached out and touched his ears. He flinched. She pulled back.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if they were real." He gave her a weird look, and she burst out laughing. Her laughter was like nothing he had ever heard before. He just gaped at her. "What?" She stopped laughing. He was sad; he didn't want the laughter to stop. Her smile, he decided, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was so weird, he had and immediate attraction to her. He wanted her right then and there, to hold her, but then his thoughts drifted back to Kagome. And he hoped down the tree.

"Come back to the camp, and then I can keep an eye on you." He said.

She sighed "Ok." She was about to step off the log when the bark slipped off, she lost her footing and fell. He caught her. She was shocked obviously she didn't loose her footing often. "Ok! You can let me go now!" He just realized that he had been holding her for a while.

"Well don't loose you footing next time! You stupid clumsy wench!" He put her down.

"Whatever you say," Then she paused and gave an evil cruel smile. "Pup." And she started walking.

"Hey! Don't call me Pup wench!" He heard her give an evil laugh. "I'm serious! Don't you dare call me that again or you'll be sorry!"

"Bring it on!" She flashed her evil smile back at him "Pup."

"Ahhhhh!" He lounged at her. Trying to do a flying tackle. She moved, and grabbed him by the shoulders and flung him up against a tree. The hit didn't hurt him, just knocked the wind out of him.

"You need some work." She said flatly. He fell to the ground, on his hands and knees. When he did get up, she was gone. _How did she do that? She is a skinny little thing and she threw me like I was nothing! And I'll get her for calling me pup!_ When he got back to camp she was on the ground asleep. She didn't have a blanket or a makeshift bed. It wasn't freezing but it defiantly wasn't warm enough to sleep without anything but a thin cloak. He sat by her, close enough to give her some body heat, without touching her.

Then he noticed something. She didn't have a scent either. _Maybe she just doesn't have a very strong scent. _He leaned nearer to her, Trying to get a whiff of her. Nothing! He bent down more, just inches away from her face and hair. Nothing. _What the hell?_ Then he put his face into her hair. _Ahhhh there was the scent and it isn't very strong. It smells like a rose, and it is almost intoxicating. _She shifted.

He started to realize what position he had gotten himself into. He was almost on top of her. Not touching her, but very, very close to touching her. She moved onto her side. He moved off of her. He was on his side as well. They were facing each other. He was all of a sudden tired as well. He fell asleep but not for long because he felt something snuggle up to him. He opened his eyes.

She was snuggling into his chest. He felt his cheeks go warm. But it felt good. So he absentmindedly put his arm around her small waist. _Oh man when she wakes up she is going to kill me._ Then he noticed that she wasn't sleeping. He pulled his arm back. _What is going on? Dose she even know what she is doing? _Then he heard her crying. "Temari? What are you doing?" She gasped. He pulled away; she obviously didn't know what she was doing.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I just-I just." Then she started full out crying. _She's a mess. She's been through a lot. _He felt bad for her, so he pulled her close again. She cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I dont own Inuyasha and never will... 

Im sorry that I didnt write last time, but I hoped you liked it. Anyways I would love to thank the people reviewing my stories! I appreciate them alot... So review! I love them! Anyway I have alot of chapters that I have written, but they have to get corrected. So sorry it took so long to update! Hope you like it!

* * *

The first thing Temari noticed when she woke up was an unusual weight on her waist. _What the hell? What is going on? _She opened her eyes and saw red and white. _Inuyasha! That pervert! What the hell is he thinking! _But then she remembered the night before.

She had a mental break down. She was cold and he was right there, lying beside her. It reminded her so much of her old companion. He used to lie beside her to keep her warm. Inuyasha was asleep, and she was really cold, and she could feel how hot he was and wanted to be right by him, to feel warm. She moved up next to him trying to soak up the heat, and trying to relive the memories.

And then he put his arm around her. She was startled at first, but it felt good. Then he gained consciousness, and he pulled his arm back. She was sad, she liked the warmth, and she like the feeling of having someone's arm around her like they cared.

She broke down and cried. She couldn't help it; all of her emotions were killing her. All of the death, all of the hard times she had lived threw, and her being lonely and that she would probably always feel that way. Then she felt him move around her and hold her, he was comforting her. She kept crying, all the way until she fell asleep.

Now here she was, in the same position. She never liked people seeing her out of control, and weak. And he saw her weak. _I can't let him think that I'm weak_. She didn't want to, but she shifted, letting him know that she was awake, then- "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She hated doing that, but oh well. He looked down at her obviously startled; he jumped up and looked at her with questioningly sad eyes. He obviously didn't want to move either. Then anger filled his large gold eyes.

It was very early in the morning; the sun wouldn't be up for hours. His companions were in deep, deep sleep. It was incredible that they didn't wake up after she screamed at him. Then she went off on him "What the hell is your problem! Who do you think you are! What were you doing!"

Then he ran up to her and put his clawed hand over her mouth. "Shut the fuck up." He hissed. Then he roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her deep into the forest, out of hearing range. "What the hell is my problem? What is your problem!"

What could she say? He was just doing something nice for her. She hated to act like a bitch, but people would take advantage of her if she was nice. She wasn't going to let that happen again. "Well," She paused _well what?_ "What where you doing!"

He growled "I-I was," _Ha!_ _How would he get himself out of this?_ She thought nastily. "I was… you were… cold." _Oh no_, that wasn't what she wanted him to say. How nice. God she hated doing this to him, she hated being the bitch!

"I wasn't cold!" She glared at him, but it was nothing but a false stare.

"Oh yeah! Your lips were blue! You were cold, so get over it wench!" She just stood there holding her ground. Then he huffed away.

And very quietly she said, "Thank you." in a light whisper.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Did she really not remember what happened? And what was she thinking? She could have woken everyone up!_ His ears were still ringing. He was sad at first he was so comfortable. Her scent was wonderful, and they were so warm he could have stayed that way all day.

"Thank you." _What? Did she just thank me?_ It wasn't more than a whisper but he was sure that she said 'Thank you.' He decided to let it drop. He made his way back to the camp. It was still cold, and he was still somewhat tired. He leaned up against a tree and tried to get back asleep, but he couldn't. He smelt something that got on his nerves, and something that he hated. He smelt salty tears. They were her tears. She had cried on him until she had fallen asleep. He wrinkled up his nose.

The smell was going to drive him crazy! He listed around for the sound of running water so he could wash his shirt. Then he heard a stream, not to far away. He got up and started heading for it.

When he finally got there, he was surprised that she was there as well. She had a very small scent that you had to be right up to her to smell, so it was no wonder that he hadn't been able to smell her. But he was surprised to see what she was doing. She was crying. But then he stepped on a twig and the loud crack sound it made, made her stop. She quickly thrust her hands in the water, and splashed the freezing water on her face. Then she turned. Only to see him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

_Arrrg_! _She is so bitchy!_ "I, uhh, got something on my shirt."

"Oh, ok." She said in a small voice. He pulled off his red coat, revealing only his white under shirt. But his highly sensitive nose picked up her scent of tears to be on his under shirt as well. _Damn._

She was slowly cupping her hands and drinking water out of the river. He took off his undershirt as well exposing only his bare chest. He dipped his shirts in the water, and scrubbed them together. Then he rang them out, and hung them on a branch. Then he sat under a tree and closed his eyes waiting for his close to dry.

Then he got a feeling of eyes being on him. Slowly he opened his eyes. She was staring at him, but to be more specific she was staring at his chest. Her eyes were wide and full of curiosity. "What?" He asked in a highly annoyed voice.

She looked away and he could see her face redden slightly. "Its, just, I-I mean, your chest… I have never seen something like that…" He looked down, inspecting his hard muscles and chiseled abbes_. Was it because of all of his muscles? Had she never seen a man without a shirt off? _

She slowly got up, he thought that she was going to leave but she didn't. She slowly made her way over to him, and sat in front of him, on her knees. She looked different, more childlike that ever. Curiosity filled her eyes. He was staring at her, hard, _what was she going to do? _She picked up a twig, and poked him in the stomach. It didn't hurt, but what did she think, that it was going give her a disease? He arched an eyebrow when she put down the stick and poked him in the stomach with her finger. She smiled, obviously pleased that she touched something unfamiliar to her. Then she looked up at him, and the smile disappeared instantly. "I-I'm sorry. Forgive my curiosity." She paused, and then said, "It gets the better of me."

He probably would have snapped at her, but when she touched him it made him feel tingly and warm all over. It was weird. _Wow, what a mood change_! But he got a feeling that this is how she really was, she wasn't hard, and mean. She probably used that to protect her. Sort of like he did. He didn't want anyone to think that he was weak, so he acted like an ass all the time. But you couldn't blame him, with all that he had been through in the past. Maybe she had just as hard of a past, as he did.

Then she stood up, she took his shirts and blew on them, then handed them back to him. They were dry too. _Had she done that?_ "Thanks."

"Your welcome." She said and walked away into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Ok, ok, I really dont own Inuyasha... 

Well more exciting things happen in this chapter... I wonder what? But nothing... Bad just somthing cool. Hope you like it! And reveiw if you want to, it would be nice...

* * *

They started out as soon as the sun came up, all the way until the sun went down that day, they didn't stop, and no one really talked much either. Except for Miroku and Sango, whispering about things off and on.

Inuyasha's gaze kept falling on Temari the whole day. He couldn't forget how wonderful she made him feel. That one touch, bare skin to bare skin. _I wonder what it would feel like if we touched more… Wait, what the hell am I thinking! Hell no! I would never touch her, not that way_! Inuyasha could have kicked himself for almost letting his thoughts drift out of control. Then he got to looking at her body. _Shit! What am I doing?_

By the end of the day he must have heard her stomach growl a million times. He was getting really annoyed. "When was the last time you ate!" He snapped, not able to ignore it any longer.

She turned her head in his direction. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine"

"It's really hard not to worry about it when all I can hear is your damn stomach growling all the time!" They stopped; Miroku and Sango looked at the two in front of them and prepared for another battle.

"Don't get involved with things you don't understand." She said coolly, almost like a deadly warning.

Inuyasha looked up; he was under a tree that boar edible fruit, they were bite sized. _Perfect_. He reached up and grabbed a handful. "Here, eat these." He held them out to her. She simply crossed her arms and shook her head no. He moved towards her. Then he was right in front of her. "Eat them" He said commandingly.

"No." she shook her head. "You don't understand." He was getting really frustrated.

"EAT THEM!" She didn't move. He was so annoyed and mad and angry! He jumped on her, and sat on her chest and arms. She couldn't get out of his grasp. He put the fruit in front of her mouth. She laid there not moving, he tried to shove it in her mouth. But she moved her head out of the way. He grabbed her jaw, and forced her mouth open. Then her eyes filled to the brim with fear. He stopped. _Why wont she eat, why is she so afraid?_ He huffed "Why?' He asked.

"Get off of me!" she gasped. He stood up, and she got up as well. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me"

She looked at him; she knew that he wouldn't give up. "If I eat the wrong kinds of food, I get extremely weak, almost sick in a way." They all looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What do you eat then?"

She shrugged "It's a fifty, fifty chance. If I eat something that dose not agree with me, then I get weak. If I don't eat for a while that I get weak anyways, but it just takes longer. It's sort of a downfall to being me."

"Then what do you do?" He asked, completely lost. _It must be something to do with her heritage, maybe being part spirit. _

"I could eat that berry but if it does make me weak, then I would be your problem. If I don't eat then I could take care of myself. At least for another couple days."

He wanted her to eat; besides there was a chance that it wouldn't make her sick. "Eat them." She hesitated, then reached out and grabbed the fruits. She ate them all.

Nothing seemed to upset her, _good she's fine. _They all ate there meals, and started to get ready for bed. Then she collapsed.

She was deathly white, and she was trembling all over. _Shit_! Everyone ran to her side. Goosebumps were forming around her, and her lips were starting to take the shade of purple. She moaned, "I'm sorry" She squeaked out.

She slowly got a fever, Sango and Miroku looked after her putting cool water on her forehead, but then her fever would turn into a deathly cold feeling. They were confused, and they were both exhausted.

"You guys go to bed. Ill take care of her." They both looked at him like 'your joking right'. He huffed and growled in the back of his throat. "Go to bed." They looked at each other then finally went to bed. He moved towards her. She was shivering. It was cold outside, but not that cold. He picked her up and moved her towards the trees so he could sit under them. He touched her bare arm and got the same tingly warm feeling that he had when she touched him.

He got chills. He put her down beside him and sat up against the tree. He sat by her for a while, and then she seemed to wake up from a weary state of sleep. She grunted and then said in a small voice "Inuyasha?"

He looked at her, then after a moment thought. "Yea," He croaked out. He didn't like seeing her this way, seeing her weak made him feel helpless in some weird way. She reached out for his hand, and held it. Then she put her cheek on his hand and said, in a mumbled voice. "You make me feel tingly."

He looked at her in shock, so he made her feel the same way. "You make me feel the same way." He said. She looked up at him, and then somehow found the strength to lift herself up onto his lap. He was struck at first. _Dose she even know what she's doing?_

She mumbled into his shirt, "My mother said she felt that way when she touched my father. She said it meant true love." She laughed. "But that cant be true, because you don't love." She paused "Do you?" He looked at her. _She's not in a composed state. She didn't know what she was saying… did she?_ Then she whispered "I like the feeling though…"


	7. Chapter 7

Well sorry it took so long to post... Its a kinda short chapter... But I hope you like it... Some cool things go on, but next chapters going to be the bomb!

* * *

Over the night Inuyasha learned some very interesting things. Temari kept going on about very random things. She did sleep, but not very well, she woke up every half hour and started talking about things he didn't want to know. She said once that she visited a village in her travels and was beat so badly that she stayed in darkness for five whole days. She told him that she was still a virgin, and that she hasn't even kissed a man before.

He got the feeling that he could ask her anything and she would probably answer truthfully. But he decided that taking advantage of her wasn't a very honorable thing to do. Right now she was babbling about how he smelt like rain. He thought that he would humor her. So he joined in on the one sided conversation. "Rain doesn't smell Temari."

She nodded her head. She looked so innocent, like a little child. She obviously was very sheltered from the world as a child. She had told him earlier that she lived for seven years on her own in the forest. He could believe it. She was mumbling about something again, _she needs her sleep._ "Go to bed" he said gently.

"Ok" she said and she eventually fell into a fitful slumber. He also ended up finding out that she moved a lot in her sleep. He had seen her cleavage more times than he could have asked for. She was now snuggling into him so that she could soak up his heat. Although she was already so close to him that he didn't think that they could get any closer unless they… He shook the thought out of his head before he got to into the idea.

It had been a good forty five minutes that they were asleep. Then he felt something push up against his member. He was still not conscious of the world around him, for he was still somewhat asleep. He groaned. It felt so good. Then he snapped awake. Temari was still asleep as well but she had put her hand in a certain spot. They must have gotten cold, and that probably was the warmest part of his body. He tried to gather himself, he had unintentionally gone hard. Taking a deep breath, he moved her hands, and unsuccessfully didn't do it quite gently enough, for she awoke.

She looked up, and smiled her very innocent, beautiful smile. Then she said "Inuyasha, I think that you are very handsome." He must have blushed because she reached up and touched his cheek. Then she took her other hand and started to rub his ear. It did feel good; her touch was soft and gentle. Then she used both of her hands to rub both of his ears. She moved into a position so that she was straddling his waist, which also felt good.

He took her waist in his hands, and pulled her closer to him. Then she startled him with a gasp. He had closed his eyes, and put his head on her chest. She had relaxed him so much he had no idea what he was doing. He had unintentionally gone hard again. He pulled away from her. She had felt his member. He felt uncertain, and nervous. So he moved her like a five year old child, and she let him. He moved her so that she was cradled in his arms, like a baby.

He cleared his throat "Go back to bed Temari." He said in a whisper.

"Ok" She snuggled back down, but before she drifted off, she said, "I'm not mean you know, not really."

He nodded, "Yes, I know."

It was so weird no one could do that to him so easily, not Kagome or anyone else. She made him feel warm inside, tingly and glad. _What was up with that?_


End file.
